


My Princess

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Smutember 2020, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Chat catches Marinette in an...intimate situation.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	My Princess

Chat didn’t _mean_ to spy on Marinette. He just wanted to say hi to his friend.

But then he saw her on her bed, one hand pushing up her tank top and her other hand in her panties, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth open in a moan. Her hair spilled on her pillow in inky black swirls, her body pale and nearly glowing in the moonlight, and she was _beautiful_.

He watched for a while longer, his cock growing hard as he watched the girl’s fingers work at her clothed pussy, imagining how wet and warm she must be…

Her eyes suddenly opened and met his. She gasped, but smiled before moving to her knees, opening the skylight. “How long were you watching me?”

“N-not long,” he replied. “I just wanted to hang out for a bit…”

“You still can,” she said, scooting over to allow him room to jump down onto her bed. “I’m just going to keep doing this, though.”

He sat cross-legged on the bed across from her. “E-even though I’m right here?”

She gave him a seductive smirk that had his cock twitching in his suit. “You’re welcome to watch. I _want_ you to watch.”

Chat’s mouth went dry. He kept his eyes on Marinette’s hands as she lifted her tank top over her head, exposing her breasts, perfectly perky and round with light pink nipples standing hard against her soft skin.

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to _taste_ her. But he just watched, mouth hanging open, as her own hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them softly. She pinched her nipples and groaned, her head tilting back slightly.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he groaned. He’d never seen her like this before, and there was no way he’d be able to hang out with her as Adrien after this without thinking about her boobs. Her _perfect_ boobs that would fit in his hands. Or the soft groans she made—would she make sounds like that if he kissed her skin, sucked on her nipples?

“You can touch yourself if you want,” Marinette murmured.

Chat had never pulled down the zipper of his costume so fast. He didn’t even think about what he was doing, just knew he wanted some relief for his aching cock as Marinette hooked her fingers in her panties and pulled them off her hips. She kicked them aside, leaving her totally nude before Chat.

He stared at the apex of her legs, at small patch of dark hair she had there and the soft, wet folds beneath. Her fingers brushed her folds, gently spreading herself open for Chat to see her, pink and glistening.

He idly pulled out his cock and slid his gloved hand along his length. He didn’t miss the way Marinette’s breath hitched as she eyed him, or the way she bit her lip. She pushed her fingers into herself with a cry of pleasure, her gaze never leaving his cock.

“Like what you see, Princess?” he asked with a smirk.

“ _Yes_ ,” she groaned, moving her hand to rub against her clit. “Your cock is so _big_ …I’ve never had something that big inside me…”

His hand stilled. “Do—do you want—”

Marinette shook her head. “Just watching, okay?”

He nodded, returning to slowly stroking his dick as she fingered herself harder, moaning as she squeezed her breast with her other hand. Her hips were bucking off the mattress to meet her hand as she let her head fall back and cry out in pleasure.

Chat stroked himself faster, watching his beautiful friend take care of herself, wanting nothing more than to touch her, taste her, bury himself inside her as he kissed her neck, her jaw, her plush pink lips…

“Fuck, _yes!_ ” Marinette cried. She was practically fucking herself with her hand, her eyes screwed shut as she got lost in her fantasy world. Chat knew it barely mattered if he was there, but he enjoyed watching the show anyways, especially as she reached her orgasm and screamed out, “God, yes, _Adrien!_ ”

Chat groaned as he spent himself in his hand, unable to handle the sight of Marinette moaning _his name_ as she fell apart. He was _never_ going to look her in the eye again without thinking about this moment.

“Marinette,” he murmured, his voice hoarse as he tucked his dick back into his suit. “You’re amazing.”

She smirked at him as she drew her fingers out of her cunt, slowly, letting strings of her arousal stretch between her digits and her pussy lips. If he hadn’t just come, Chat would be rock hard again.

She shifted, leaning towards him with her wet fingers held out like an offering. “Cats like to lick up cream, right?”

He practically lunged forward, slipping her fingers in his mouth, letting his tongue trace each fingertip and lick up the taste of _Marinette_. She moaned softly and _fuck_ he was getting hard again.

She pulled her hand back with a teasing smile. “If you like the taste so much, maybe next time you can get it from the source…but I’ve got to get to sleep, Chat. So, um, if you don’t mind…”

He grinned as he zipped his suit back up. “I’ll see you soon, Marinette.”

As soon as Adrien was home, he sent an email to Marinette, asking if she’d grab coffee with him the next day. He wanted to get _extra_ cream.


End file.
